Another evil council meeting
by x-Puddingcess-x
Summary: Just another meeting for Mariks 'evil' council. Abridged style of course.


A/N: This is written in yu-gi-oh abridged style, if you haven't ever watched the abridged series, you are missing out on some funny stuff so watch it! Yes it's written as a script, that's a problem you will just have to get over. My apologise for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read. Aside from that read, review but most of all enjoy.

Somewhere in Egypt

*loud chattering*

Bakura: *sigh * is this going to be another meeting at the not-so-evil council where we will discuss idiotic ideas for taking out Yugi Moto?

Zorc: erm.. It's more than likely yes.

Bakura: I was afraid you might say that... urg.

Marik: hello everybody. Can you all shut the (Eff) up please so we can get down to business? That includes the silence being silent too.

*silence*

Marik: good. Okay then so I came prepared with an idea. Since I fired zombie boy for not knowing any other word besides brains, Rex will be in charge of writing down what we say.

Rex: like, okay...

Marik: wow. Everybody's being very obedient today aren't they? Is there something in the air?

Bakura: yes, mostly pollution since you moved our location to the middle of an industrial estate apparently 'somewhere in Egypt.'

Marik: what's with the silly finger movements? Do you wish to be a rabbit instead of a kitty?

Bakura: they're called quotation marks and for the last time I am not a bloody kitty.

Marik: yes you are. Who agrees that Bakura is a kitty?

Zorc: I do because Ted does.

Ted: he's a kitty from hell which is where his mother is playing card games.

Weavil: I agree *stupid laugh*

Rex: totally.

Pegasus: most defiantly, but kitty could use some grooming.

Marik: oh you'd just love to be the one to do that wouldn't you? Anyway we're all agreed that Bakura is a kitty.

Bakura: *gritting teeth*

Rex: so where are the chicks?

Weavil: *stupid laugh* yeah where are all the chicks?

Marik: i've already told you! There are no women in yu-gi-oh; there are only really girly men!

Pegasus: and im the most girly of them all, look at me, im simply fabulous!

Bakura: yeah, yeah, keep dreaming... anyway Marik, you said you came here with a plan?

Marik: oh yes... right. *clears throat* the plan is that whist Yugi is sleeping, we will drip honey all over his face!

Zorc: ha-ha. He'll be in a sticky situation *artificial laughter*

Marik: that joke was lame!

Bakura: a bit like your idea.

Rex: a bit like Weavil's mom!

Weavil: that's your mom!

Ted: your mother plays card games in hell!

Pegasus: whose mom exactly are you talking about?

Ted: everyone's mom.

Bakura: that was the plan? Put honey on his face?!

Marik: yes

Bakura: I must sat Marik, you are reaching new levels of stupidity as the days pass... what is drizzling honey on his face going to do?

Marik: well... he's going to be all sticky and it's going to take him ages to get it off, such evil!

Bakura: why can't we just kill him? He'll be asleep, it'll be painless... kind of... we'll even make it off-screen.

Marik: *laughter*

Bakura: what's so bloody funny?

Marik: we can't kill Yugi.

Bakura: why the hell not?

Ted: HELL!

Zorc: yeah, why not?

Marik: because the show is called Yu-gi-oh, if we kill him it will just be called oh... for like... oh whats the point of this programme? It doesn't even have a main character let's not bother watching it.

Pegasus: then we'll replace him; make someone else the main character.

Rex: yeah, like... Mai Valentine... then we can call it boobie-oh!

Weavil: now that's a show id like to watch *stupid laugh*

Marik: *face palm* what an (Eff) ing joke. We leave him alive and that's the end of it and if you make anymore stupid comments then I'll point my rod at you!

*silence*

Marik: that's what I thought. Weavil, you're going to be the one to drizzle the Pharaoh vessel in honey.

Weavil *stupid laugh* sure... no problem.

Bakura: *smug grin* but there is a problem.

Marik: oh for (Eff) sake, the only problem here is your inability to shut up.

Bakura: yes, but I get enjoyment from doing so... anyway we're somewhere in Egypt' right?

Marik: good observational skills Sherlock, but what of it?

Bakura: well if we are 'somewhere in Egypt' how are we going to go through with your plan if Yugi is in Japan?

Pegasus: yes, good point, by the time we got to Japan he would have woken up and we would have been caught in the act... WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED AND THEY CUT OUR SCREEN TIME?!"

Zorc: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the screen time! We barely get enough as it is!

Marik: oh crap in a bucket! There always has to be complications! Damn you sunlight for not being the same brightness everywhere! I command you to stay away from Japan until we sweeten up Yugi Moto!

Bakura: yes, because it can clearly hear you.

Marik: watch your sarcasm Bakura, don't make me point my rod at you. Urg, well I don't have any other plans. Rex, give me that paper, I'll see if anyone said anything that we can use as a plan.

Rex: *hands the paper over*

Marik: what the (Eff) is this?!

Rex: it's a picture of me doing Mai.

Marik: *rips up the paper* you people are so uneducated! Go back to Domino high!

Bakura: that's the reason that we are uneducated, it's a school with no bloody lessons!

Marik: right, that's it! At the next meeting im educating you all myself! This meeting is over!

Bakura: thank god for that.

Marik: I heard that you (Eff) ing human furby)

Bakura: I swear one day, I will kill you!

Pegasus: now, now children, play nice.

Marik: oh so you're calling the shots now? Well guess what? You're fired!

Pegasus: but-

Marik: no buts!

Zorc: but I thought you liked buts? *artificial laughter*

Rex: yeah... gay, haha.

Marik: im not gay! And you're all fired! Especially you kitty! Now get out before Malik takes over and killing you dead.

Bakura: killing us dead? He's not going to kill us bloody alive is he?!

Marik: and how do you know?

Bakura: whatever

Marik: yeah that's what I thought... fluffy!

Bakura: yes. Fluffy. Im going to leave now.

Marik: fine see if I care.

Bakura: you just told me to leave!

Marik: no I didn't.. Oh wait, yes I did... bye kitty, stay beautiful binky boy *waves*

Bakura: yeah... you are in no way at all gay... goodbye.

Marik: *singing* go now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, because I've fired you all. I've had all my plans of actions, that would bring us satisfaction, but you guys, you always had to moan...

Bakura: you're out of tune and you can't sing so stop trying. *leaves*

Marik: I can too sing! Who am I talking to? Im the only one here... in that case *clears throat* *singing* oh kitty, you cam and you gave without taking, but I sent you away oh kitty... you came and you... I don't even know the damn words, I give up.


End file.
